Legacy
by Minxy 12
Summary: Thousands of years ago a legacy was given to the Royal Family. A blessing from the gods. Until it and the heir was lost. That is Until Percy Jackson Ends The Titan War. Rated T cause I'm paranoid AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

Thousands of years ago, after the first Titan war ended the gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter and Hera gave a legacy to their beloved Royal family of Greece. The Legacy was a pendant crest on a necklace. Not just any crest, no. It was a pendant made of the most beautiful material ever seen, and upon the pendant in all rare metals and gems were the six gods symbol of power.

Zeus' lightening bolt was the biggest of all the symbols made from pure gold. It flashed in the light and shone with a light that shone with power. Poseidon's Triton was made of sliver with blue jewels on it. Hades was his staff made out of pure black metal and Hestia's was a beautiful hearth made of sliver and rubies. Demeter's was some wheat made of diamonds and last but no least was Hera's symbol. There next to Zeus' lightening bolt laid a simple sliver ring.

Now this Legacy of a pendant was given to the King of Greece. He treasured the beautiful piece of jewellery. So when his daughter was born he gave it to her. This is how it went for many years. The Legacy was passed down through the generations. The pendant was supposed to be able to do wondrous things like heal small cuts, immune them from disease and immune them from the weapons of the six gods.

The gods always watched over the family, until one day they were away. Unable to watch over their chosen. That day was a tragic day. The Royal Family was attacked. The king was killed and the Princess was able to escape barely with her life through the hidden passage ways. She sailed away in the boat praying to Poseidon to help her and her unborn child get to safety. Whether or not the god knew it or not he answered her pray sending the Princess to safety.

When the gods found out what happened they were furious. Curses and disease were unleashed upon the people who attacked the Royal family and even more when they had lost sight of the Legacy. They search for ages hoping to restore the rightful heir to the throne. Alas, their searching was useless.

This however is not where the story begins. No this story begins in New York, Manhattan with Sally and Percy Jackson. This is the story of the Forgotten Legacy.

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The story starts just after the end of the second Titan war. The gods were all gathered in the massive throne room in their human size gathered around the hearth telling stories like at camp.

It was Zeus that had got the attention of every person when he stated the story was he was telling was called 'The Forgotten Legacy'. Percy especially, the pendant his mother had given him just before he bathed in the Styx, was called a 'Legacy' maybe it was about that. He sat up suddenly, not that many people noticed, apart from Annabeth. However, she didn't say anything, but frowned slightly.

"The Legacy was a pendant made of the finest gold, sliver and other precious metals and gems given to the Greek Royal family after we defeated the Titans the first time. It had Hera's, Hestia's, Demeter's, Poseidon's, Hades' and my symbols on. It was blessed by us individually and had powers that even us gods did not know of." Zeus said. The other five gods who were mentioned nodded, but the other's frowned not ever hearing of it.

"The Legacy was known to have powers that kept the person safe from the weapons of the gods, but not against things like teleportation the gods used to summon them. It had healing powers that kept them from illness like the flu and healed fatal wounds in a number of hours. Now many people were envious of the power that the legacy held and they started to up rise." Zeus had a far away look in his eyes and even Hera showed remorse at what he said next.

"We gods didn't think anything of it. The Princess Avril was Twenty when she was expecting a child. She was so happy, yet she was broken when her Husband was killed when they attack the Palace late at night. The King had given her the Legacy the day before, knowing something bad was going to happen, call it a gut feeling. He was killed when he tried to gain some time for Avril to escape." Tears were falling down the cheeks of some campers and gods. This story had a tragic ending like most Greek stories had.

"Us gods didn't know it had happened. We were to busy celebrating on Olympus. When we found out we didn't know what had happened. Avril had escaped using unknown routes under the Palace. Her and her bodyguard apparently escaped not even five minutes before the Palace was blown up on a boat. When we found out we cursed the people who had kill the Family. The Queen was killed after she watched her Husband being brutally murdered. We made the killers go insane. Cursed them into poverty and cursed them. The land where the family used to live was never built over." He said. His voice was full of anger and disappointment. Maybe for himself and for the killers.

"We search for Fifty years not ever giving up hope, until Avril turned up in the underworld. The pendant was not round her neck. She had, had a daughter. She named her Narcissa, after her mother. She never told us where her daughter was or the Legacy. She only told us in due time you shall know. The Legacy can only be touched by the gods or worn by a member of the Royal Family if they are by blood. We have never found out who has it. A prophecy was made that one day the Royal Heir will return and restore peace to the world." with that he got up and flashed away when we all turned our eyes away.

Everyone, but Percy who stared at the place. The pendant growing warm around his neck, the symbols glowing and his eyes turning blue. He remember the day when his mother gave him the pendant.

_Flashback_

_Percy had just received the blessing from his mum to help with Styx. Nico and Paul had gone somewhere and Sally sat in front of Percy fiddling with the pendant around her neck. "Percy you are going to be Sixteen in a week and since I cannot give you this on your birthday I shall give you this now." she said unclasping the beautifully sliver and gold pendant and clipped it around his neck._

_Warmth immediately filled him as if all this time he had been missing something. His blood tingled, and for a moment it felt as if he was a living mass of pins and needles._

"_Percy this is called the Legacy. It was given and blessed by the gods generations back when we ruled Greece. We are descendants of the Greek Royal family. And now you are the heir of the throne. When the time is right it will be you who will take the throne and rule with the one you love by your side. You will know when the time is right to revel yourself. Good luck. And remember Percy I will always love you."_

**End of flashback**

The camp fire carried on as others told stories. Percy got up and walked out of the throne room. Poseidon seeing this decided to follow. He followed until he reached the fountains that were still partly damaged.

"Percy are you alright? You seemed very distant earlier." he said. Percy turned, see green eyes flashing sliver momentarily before returning back to normal. _must be the light_ he thought.

"Dad if I held the biggest secret ever known to the gods and the world, being either good or bad, would you still trust me and not tell anyone?" Percy said voice revelling the worry he held.

"Percy you can tell me anything and not even Zeus can order me into telling him, all I hope is that you'll tell them soon whatever it is."

Percy sighed. "The Legacy. I know who the heir is." Poseidon gasped quickly looked around and the whispered;

"Who? Percy who is the heir of the Royal Family?"

"I am Father. I am the heir of the Royal Family"

Cliffy haha Minxy12

Review

Ñ

Ñ

Ñ

Ñ

Ñ

Ñ

Ñ

Ñ

Ñ

Ñ

Ñ

Ñ

Ñ


	3. Chapter 3

_Percy sighed. "The Legacy. I know who the heir is." Poseidon gasped quickly looked around and the whispered;_

_"Who? Percy who is the heir of the Royal Family?"_

_"I am Father. I am the heir of the Royal Family_

**Chapter 3**

Percy stared at Poseidon's shocked face and gaping mouth. With a sigh he shut Poseidon's mouth, pivoted on his feet and walked off, leaving a stunned sea god behind him. Percy sighed. Life never was easy was it? _no!_

Looking behind he didn't see his dad anywhere. In fact he didn't know where he was. Another heavy sigh left his lips. Looking down at the pendant that hung around his neck he let a single sliver tear slip from his eye and trail down his eye.

He looked around where he was. He could see no palace. No streets or even the bridge that lead back to Manhattan. He did however, see the vast number of beautiful landscapes. There was a beautiful field with wild daisies growing in it. Flowers and vines grew around mossy trees that looked like graceful dancers swaying in the wind.

The blue river that ran between the field glittered in the sun light and right at the end there were two large boulders to sit on. Large birds flew around in the clear blue sky and sang their tune. _Tweet tweet. _

Percy was I absolute awe. The true natural beauty was nearly heart stopping. As if feeling drawn to the river the legacy began to warm. The shield began to glow sea green finally feeling the need to tell the world the heir had returned. Percy began moving toward the river. His eyes began to glow a brilliant green that looked as if they could stare into your very soul.

His hair began to grow at a rapid place stopping mid back. It had darkened if possible and had midnight blue streaks through it. It had even lost the messiness and had changes into a soft, straight silky hair do. He grew a couple of inches and his cheeks got more defined. His tanned skin began to turn into an amazing sun kissed bronze colour. His ears. Now his ears became a tiny bit pointy as is elfin.

Percy stopped at the edge of the river and looked at his hands. They were glowing a soft green now. A tingling sensation ran through his body as he stepped into the lake. His whole body burst into a bright green and he began to rise into the air. His clothing started changing. His Camp Half-Blood t-shirt became a golden thread tunic that shimmered. His dirt stained jeans changed into a pair of armour pants that were made of black leather. His trainers changed into sandals and finally his chest was covered in a golden breast plate adorned with battles and a golden cape on his back. A crown sat of his head with every birth stone on it. He was lowered onto the river bank still pulsing with light and covered by water. The time had come.

**Meanwhile**

**BANG! **screams could be hear as the palaces' golden doors were banged open by a strong gust of wind. Zeus looked up his faced full of every emotion. _The heir. _All other activity stopped as the King of the gods stood straight looked behind him at the other gods then ran out the doors.

Whispers and murmuring sounded as the other gods ran after him. Annabeth curiously followed behind. When she reached the river the gods all stood around she stopped and openly gaped as a glowing figure rose and stood in front of the gods.

The figure had a strong aura surrounding it. It was an aura that filled her was a fuzzy safe feeling. She openly gaped as the gods fell to their knees and bowed their heads at the figure.

The glow brightened and even the gods had to look away from the mysterious person. When she looked back again the light had receded.

Percy stood there a cheesy grin on his face.

"Erm… you may rise?" he asked rather than say.

Ever god gasped as they recognised him.

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading**

**MINXY12**


End file.
